Newest Bohemian
by cloudgirl9
Summary: Roger's little sister takes a liking to Mark when she comes to live with them. But does Mark love her back? Mark x OFC! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story! :D**

**I love Markie so much! Plus he deserves someone to love.**

Mark stood by the frosted windows of the apartment. This was the coldest January since he, Roger, Collins and Benny had moved into the place. The coffee in his hands made swirls of steam in the air along with his breath. _Another day in this miserable city, _Mark thought. Roger shuffled out of his room and blindly towards the coffee maker.

"Good morning!" Mark said brightly.

"mmm." Roger grumbled, pouring the hot liquid into his mug. The phone rang.

"SPEAK!" went the answering machine.

"Hey Roge! Guess what? Mum and Dad kicked me out! Shocker, I know. So… I really need you to pick up… cuz I'm at grand central on a payphone but I don't know your address… so wake the fuck up and answer the phone because I know you're screening your goddamn ca-"

"Andrea?! Why the hell are you in the city?" Roger picked up the phone.

"Are you mad? I thought you'd be happy your baby sister had dropped in!"

"I'm happy, but it's a little unexpected! Why'd you get kicked out?"

"That, is a story for another day. Anyways, I know you and your friends are all broke, so I withdrew all my money from that bank account Mum set up for me and put it in a private one!"

"Why haven't you called me in nearly forever?"

"Mainly because Mum and Dad didn't want you to be a bad influence."

"Too late for that" Roger Chuckled.

"Exactly my point. Anywhoo, where the fuck do you live?"

"Well your language has certainly gotten more advanced since I talked to you last."

"Just gimme the address."

"We live at Avenue B and 7th street."

"Who all's still living with ya?"

"Just Mark, Collins is working part time at NYU and Benny got married and then divorced to some rich girl."

"Ok, be there soon!"

-click-

"Why'd Andrea get kicked out of your house?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"She's a chip of the old block… which is probably why they kicked her out now that she's 18… they at least didn't want her to go to foster care I suppose…"

"Ok, then… She's here? Do we have room for her?"

"She could sleep in Collins' old room, although, we'd have to get him over to move all his shit outta there."

Not five minutes later, a taxi pulled up and a shout was heard from the street, "Roger Davis! Open the fucking door!"

"Hangon! I'm coming down to help with your stuff!" Roger grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs.

"Why the hell did you bring so much?!" Roger said, hauling her extremely heavy duffel bag up the steps."

"Because I left home, dimwit!"

They walked into the apartment with Andrea's duffel bag and backpack.

"Wow, it's as cold in here as it is out there!"

"Yeah, Benny never installed heaters after he bought the place…" Mark said annoyed as he turned to face her. He was instantly stunned. The awkward fifteen-year-old he remembered was nowhere to be seen but in her sparkling blue eyes. Her once flowing blonde hair had been cropped short. Andrea had grown three inches taller and her boobs had filled out since he'd seen her last.

"uh, h-hi Andrea!"

"Mark! I'm glad Roger isn't all alone in this dingy place. Good to see you! Lemme see, it's been three years since I last visited you all? Man, time flies."

"He isn't _all_ alone, besides me he's got a girlfriend."

"Mark! I was gonna tell her that gently!"

"No shit, seriously? Who's the lucky gal?"

"Mimi Marquez, she lives in the apartment downstairs." Roger replied grudgingly.

"What sort of Bohemian is she?" Andy pried.

"She works at the Cat scratch Club."

"You're dating a stripper!"

"I prefer the term Exotic Dancer, if you don't mind." Said a voice from the doorway.

"You must be Mimi! I didn't mean that badly, some of my best friends are strip- Exotic Dancers. I'm Andrea."

"No way! Mark has a girlfriend and she's moving in!!! Yay Markie!" Mimi yelled.

Andrea and Mark both blushed heavily, "I'm not-"

"We aren't-"

"I'm Roger's little sister, Andrea Davis."

"We are for sure not dating."

"Oops! My mistake!" Mimi said nonchalantly as Andrea and Mark awkwardly looked away from each other.

"Soooo… I forgot to ask you if you had space for me, Roge." Andrea broke the silence.

"Well, we have Collins' old bed… but it's half rotten and covered with his old stuff."

"She could stay with me! I have an extra bed!" Mimi volunteered.

"No, I'd hate to force you to let me stay with you. I'll sleep on the couch up here, plus I have money so we can buy a cheap futon to replace Collins' rotten mattress."

"Alright chica, but if either of these boys bother you, just know there's a room for you downstairs."

"Thanks Mimi! Hey, Mark, where's Maureen? Normally she'd be up by now, right?"

"Ah yes, the Maureen issue…" Roger said, "See, Maureen dumped Mark a year and a half or so ago."

"Poor Marky! What's her new guy's name?"

"Joanne." Said all three.

Andy immediately began laughing, "That is so Maureen! Hah! Joanne!"

Mark sulked back towards the coffee maker.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Mark, but you gotta admit that's at least a _bit_ funny!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

****************************************************************

(Two months later)

Andrea sat on the table in the small kitchen area of the loft. A small canvas on her lap, she was surrounded with paint tubes, brushes, a palette and a bucket of water. She'd been working on painting the windows most of the morning. Mark came up behind her.

"That looks good!"

She blushed, "Thanks."

"I like the surreal colors." He commented on the electric blue window frame.

"That's usually accidental… but I'm glad you like it!" She added a few more strokes, then began packing up, "Finished!"

"Are you gonna sell it?"

"Heh, hopefully!"

"The guy who owns the Life likes that sort of art I think."

"Cool! I'll talk to him sometime maybe… Hey, is there any way to get up onto the roof?"

"Yeah, there's a ladder in a closet with a trapdoor, follow me."

Mark led her to a small closet in Roger's room. They reached the top, and in the fresh March air, Andrea sighed.

"It's lovely up here!" She giggled and spun around a few times.

Mark smiled at her childish actions, _she's adorable…_

She turned back to look at him and he looked away towards the skyline. Taking advantage of the moment, she carefully snuck up behind him and tackled him to the ground. Stifling a laugh, she said one word before running off towards the ladder, "TAG!"

Scampering through the trap door and down the ladder, she ran down the stairs, hearing him close behind. Dashing onto the street she looked both ways and decided to run towards the Life. She turned a corner and saw it in front of her when she tripped and fell.

"Fuck!" She winced as she shook out her stinging hands.

Mark turned the corner and tripped in the same spot landing on the now facing upwards Andrea.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" He blushed heavily, trying to get off of her.

Andrea was beet red. "It's ok… it was an accident. Let's go to the life, ok? I'll pay!"

"Sure." Mark said as he helped her up and they began walking, both trying to shake off the feeling of attraction they felt for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, only one favorite! I know that as of right now (10/26/09) that 52 people have read chapter one. If you liked it TELL ME! If you hated it TELL ME! R/R! Add me to favorites, or story alert just let me know if you like it or not! **

**PLEASE!**

**On to the story!**

"Ok, one, two, three!" whispered Roger.

"Happy Birthday to you!" came a chorus of voices.

Andrea mumbled in her sleep, "what the hell?"

"Happy Birthday to you!"

She sat up, "Are you guys singing to me?"

"Happy Birthday dear Andreaaaaahhh!" Someone's voice was super off key.

Andrea laughed as they finished.

"Happy Birthday tooooooo youuuuuuuuu!" The group that was taking up almost all the floor space of her little bedroom applauded and cheered as Andrea blew out a candle on a cupcake placed in front of her by Roger.

"Thanks guys! You really didn't have to do all this!"

"Hey, it's your birthday for god's sake! Of _course_ we have to do this!" Roger said, handing her a small, crudely wrapped package.

"Oh no… you guys got me presents? You really didn't have to spend money on me!"

"It's no big deal! Open them!"

Andrea sighed and tore apart the wrapping on the present from her brother, "A new set of paintbrushes! Oh my god, Roger!"

After a flurry of wrapping paper and thankyous, Andrea sat admiring all her new little bits of love from her friends. Mimi had gotten her a gift-card to the CVS down the street with a little note that said, "Get yourself some makeup, girlfriend!" Maureen and Joanne had gotten her a rather fancy-looking easel for her paintings. Collins had given her money for the new mattress she had to buy to replace his old crummy one.

Andrea took her new easel and brushes and such up to the roof to paint the sunset behind the buildings.

It wasn't long before Mark left the group of friends to climb up the ladder and join her.

"Oh, Mark! I didn't see you there!" Andrea said turning around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…" He stammered, blushing as always.

"No, its fine. So what's your excuse?"

"Huh?"

"For leaving the group downstairs?"

"Oh… um, well, I uh… got you this." He held out a small, plainly wrapped rectangular present.

"Aw, Markie, you shouldn't have!"

She tore off the newsprint to find a simply framed picture of her staring dreamily out the window, canvas on her lap.

Andrea gasped, "When did you take this?"

"That morning you were painting, it's a still from my camera."

"Thank you so much Mark!" She hugged him tightly and he blushed.

"Oh dear, do I have to tell Roger about you two?" Said a teasing voice from the trap-door.

They quickly broke the hug and Andrea turned to look at the person, "Very funny Mimi," she said in a sarcastic tone as Mark's heart sank.

"We're all going down to the Life for some dinner, coming?"

"Sure, hang on a sec I gotta clean this up." Andrea busied herself with packing up her paints and brushes.

"How can I help?" Mark said.

"Well aren't you the charmer this evening! Dump this bucket off that side into the alley; be careful not to dump it on someone though. And then could you carry the easel? It weighs about as much as I do!" Andrea chuckled, heading down the ladder with her paints and canvas.

Mark lifted up the easel and carefully climbed down the ladder. _If she weighs as much as this easel, she sure doesn't weigh much at all! _He thought, but then mentally kicked himself for doing so.

The group re-convened at the door to the building and walked to the Life for Andrea's big birthday bash.

**********************************************************************

"To Andrea!!!"

"Andrea!!!"

"Man, you guys are all wasted! We should probably get home before they kick us out!" Andrea laughed at the drunken crowd; she and Mark were the only ones sober.

"It sure as hell won't be the first time!" Mimi said smirking into her drink as others voiced their agreement.

"If we don't bring you lot home now, you'll never find your way home, now come on!" Mark said, helping a slightly less-drunk Joanne all but carry Maureen to a taxi.

Collins, who could take his alcohol, opted on walking home. Mark and Andrea had to guide the remaining drunk bohemians to the apartment.

"You sure you can manage her?" Mark asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I did this for my high school friends all the time." Andrea said, Mimi's arms draped over her shoulder.

Mark chuckled, "Alright, I'm just upstairs if you need me!" he said, gently guiding Roger up to their apartment.

"Alrighty Meems, let's get you off to bed now." She gently guided him to his bed.

"Mmmmhmmm… Andy?"

"Yeah Meems?"

"I'm… so tired."

"Of course you are Meems…"

"I really need to find you a good guy…" She said, mumbling a bit.

Andrea looked at her friend, "It's ok, Meems, I've got one already…" she said, gently laying him down and covering her with a blanket.

She walked back to her room and, falling down on the bed, sighed deeply.

_If only he thought that way about me… _She thought sadly as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! :D hope you like it! BTW, there's a lot of shouting and fighting in this chapter, so be prepared!**

(two months later)

Mark and Andrea sat on the couch and sighed. It was 5:00pm, and they weren't planning on going anywhere that unusually hot May afternoon.

"Mimi's got Roger for the night I suppose…" Mark said.

"At least they'll be going at it down there and not up here!" Andrea said, relieved, "You can't believe how awkward it is to hear my brother in the middle of sex!"

"He's like a brother to me, so yes I can! And yes it's very awkward."

"Man, Roger would explode if he walked in on me doing what he's doing. Or if I was even kissing a guy!"

Mark blushed as his thoughts wandered to what it would be like to kiss Andrea. He quickly got up and began digging through the cupboards trying to decide what to make for dinner.

As if sensing his search, Andrea said, "I have money, we could get some takeout or something"

"Sounds great, Chinese?"

"Of course!"

Mark called the place and asked for delivery. Then he sat back down on the couch with Andrea. With a quick burst of confidence, Andrea leaned sideways until she had her head on his shoulder. He stiffened a bit but didn't protest.

Andrea yawned, "I'm kinda sleepy…"

He leaned his head down atop hers, "Me too."

A loud banging was heard echoing up the stairs and Andrea gave him 20 dollars to pay the takeout guy. They ate in silence, occasionally hearing a moan from downstairs but they tried their best to ignore it.

"So, we're done eating… now what?" asked Andrea.

"We could watch my only completed film?"

"Sure!"

Mark took a few minutes to set up the projector, and then drew the large curtains shut. The two sat together on the couch as the images of that fateful year played across the screen. Mimi and Roger in the park, Maureen laughing, Collins and Angel sitting on the fire escape… it all flashed by like a memory of only the good parts of 1990. By the end, tears were falling from Andrea's face.

"Mark, that was incredible!" the tears cascaded down her cheeks; they seemed to sparkle in the white glow of the projector.

"Don't cry," he whispered, brushing his finger on her cheek and wiping away the tears. _I shouldn't be doing this…_ Mark thought as their lips got closer and closer before finally connecting. A rush of joy filled both of their bodies as they kissed. Parting, they looked away from each other.

"I-" Mark stuttered.

"Um-" Andrea began.

"You can-" they both said at the same time and laughed.

"I've had a crush on you since I visited when I ran away back when I was 15." Andrea said blushing.

"I-um… Well, you were always amazing since I met you, but with you living here with me and Roger… I just…"

Andrea cut him off with a kiss, "I get it, indescribable, right?"

"Heh, Exactly." Mark chuckled before kissing her again. Their hands wandered to each other as they began to shuffle towards Andrea's bedroom. Clothes began flying to the floor as they tumbled into bed together for a night filled with passion.

************************************************************************

Andrea walked out of her room wearing Mark's maroon and blue sweater, a pair of underwear, and monkey slippers. Stumbling towards the coffee maker, she poured herself a cup and sipped it happily standing at the great windows and gazing out onto the street below. After a while, Mark wandered out of her room in his boxers and a plain tank top, mumbling about coffee. Andrea giggled and poured him a cup. He sipped it and opened his eyes a bit more. Gently leaning down, they shared a brief but tender kiss.

"We should probably get dressed," Mark said between pecks, "Roger could come upstairs any minute."

"Screw Roger…" Andrea kissed him passionately on the lips, "Besides, he always wakes up late anyway-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!" Roger yelled from the doorway.

"Roger!" the two screamed and instantly jumped two feet apart.

"I leave you alone with my little sister for a night and you FUCK HER?!?! What, did you think that I wouldn't give a shit!?"

"Roger, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mark apologized profusely.

"Mark! Don't be sorry! Roger's the one who should be sorry! Roger why the hell does it matter to you?!" Andrea screamed back.

"You're my little sister! It's my job to take care of you!"

"I'm nineteen now, Roger! I can take care of myself! Why do you care if Mark and I have sex? Wouldn't you rather it be him than some creep you've never met?!"

"Well, I would've liked to have some sort of warning! And Mark! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would explode on me like this! You gotta listen to Andrea, let her be!"

"You have no right to tell me how to treat my little sister!" Roger said, getting closer to Mark by the second.

"Well maybe I do since I've been in love with her for half a year!"

And with that, Roger punched Mark.

"Mark!" Andrea ran to his side.

"Fuck… I'm ok…" Mark said rubbing his jaw.

"Nice job, Roger!" Andrea said with ice in her tone.

Roger stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Andrea… I'm so sorry. I… We… we shouldn't have done what we did."

Silent tears fell down her cheeks, "No, Mark, don't be so apologetic, I love you, and I don't regret one thing."

He pulled her closer to him as they both tried to understand the interaction with Roger.

"I'll get you some ice, for your mouth." Andrea said, awkwardly ending the embrace.

"I'm going to go change…" Mark wandered towards her bedroom, searching for the clothes he left there the previous night.

Once the two had freshened up, Andrea began cooking some eggs on the hot plate. Mark sat at the table with ice on his aching jaw. A knock came from the door.

"If its Roger, then fuck off!" Andrea said.

"It's me." Mimi said, walking in.

"Hey Mimi."

"I just want to apologize for Roger, because he's being a real dickhead right now and brooding downstairs. I'll try and talk some sense into him, but I probably won't get far. Andrea, he's making you move in downstairs and Mark, you are no longer allowed to enter my apartment if Andrea's alone inside. Sorry lovebirds!" She said exiting the apartment.

Andrea sighed, "Typical Roger."

"Tell me about it…"

The two ate in silence, neither really knowing how to comfort the other. Afterwards, Andrea went to her room and began packing up her things into her duffel bag. Mark stood in the doorway, watching her sadly over a cup of coffee. As she finished, she glanced up at Mark lovingly. He looked away and she frowned. Walking past him with her things she headed for the door.

"Wait." Mark set his coffee on the table.

Andrea immediately dropped her stuff, turned around, ran and jumped on him, kissing him feverishly. He caught her and held her up, desperately wishing that the moment would never end. But it did. The passion died down, and he carefully let her down. She hugged him tightly. He kissed her forehead and she got her things and walked downstairs to Mimi's apartment.

**********************************************************************

(Two months later)

Roger had moved in with Mimi and Andrea downstairs. He made sure that Andrea never went anywhere near the upstairs apartment. The only time Roger would allow her and Mark to be within 20 feet of each other was at their dinners at the Life Café. And it happened to be one of those nights.

Andrea walked into the café and took a seat next to Collins and Joanne. Roger and Mimi Came in and sat in the seats across from her so that Mark had to sit on the end furthest from Andrea.

_Why are they always doing this?_ Andrea thought, _I feel so awful to have caused my brother to lose his best friend…_ She sighed and stared sickly at Roger and Mimi cuddling.

At the other end of the table, Mark was thinking the exact same thing. He then noticed Andrea glance at him as she got up to use the bathroom. Roger was too preoccupied with Mimi to notice that Mark got up and followed her.

In the little nook by the bathrooms, Mark hugged Andrea tightly.

"I miss you so, so much…" She whispered into his chest.

"Me too…"

"I think I'm going to get my own apartment."

"Really? Will Roger let you?"

"Screw Roger. I'm 19, plus I have actually been selling art lately, so I have extra cash. Besides, then I can see you more."

"Where were you thinking?"

"There's an apartment free just upstairs here at the Life that's not too expensive. I just need to get some cheap furniture, which I can dip into my bank account for."

"When are you going to break the news to him?"

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking I'll get everything ready and then just leave him a note."

"Very passive-aggressive… I like it." He smiled at me, "We should probably head back before they suspect something."

"Ok, I'll go first; you count to 42 and then come." She said, gently kissing him one last time before walking out to the table. Mark joined them and they ate and talked well into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! :D**

"SPEEEEAK!" Mark glanced up at the answering machine. He hadn't had the heart to change it since Roger had moved out.

A woman's voice spoke from the machine, "Hello Roger and Andrea. This is your mother. I'm just calling to make sure that the two of you are doing alright. I guess you could call me back at…"

Mark picked up the phone, "Hi Mrs. Davis, this is Mark Cohen. If you could just hang on a moment I can go get Roger and Andrea, they're downstairs."

He walked downstairs and knocked on the other apartment's door.

Roger answered, "What do you want."

"Your mom is on the phone upstairs. She wants to talk to you guys."

"Oh. Be up in a sec." Roger shut the door and Mark heard him shouting for Andrea. The two then exited the apartment and followed Mark upstairs.

Roger picked up the phone first, "Hey Mum… Yeah we're fine… no, I don't have a job yet… yeah, love you too, here's Andrea."

"Hey Mum!... Yes he's being a good brother… some of my paintings have been selling… mom, I'm not gonna get a job as a waitress just 'cause I need money… I've been thinking of moving into my own place…" Roger looked at her like she was crazy, "don't worry so much mom. Love you!" Andrea hung up the phone.

"You're _what_?"

"Moving out. I'm 19 and a half, Roge, you can't baby me forever!" Andrea stormed out of the apartment and ran down the stairs to the other apartment.

She pulled a suitcase out from under her bed and stuffed all her clothes and such into it. Heading towards the door, she fell, her head spinning.

Mimi rushed over to her, "Andy! Are you alright?"

Andrea gripped her head, "I'm really dizzy…"

"Here, just gently sit up." Mimi helped her sit up.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

Mimi ran and got a bowl and Andrea puked into it.

"Uhhh… that was so gross…" Andrea moaned.

"You okay, honey?"

"I think so…"

"Alright, I'm going to help you walk to that new apartment of yours, IF its not too far away."

"No, it's right over the Life, I can make it…" Andrea stood up and then stumbled once more.

"I'm walking with you whether you like it or not."

The two slowly made their way to the small and barely furnished apartment above the Life café.

"Nice place! Kinda bare though…" Mimi commented, gesturing to the bland walls and lack of decoration.

"Once I save up some money I'm gonna buy a big can of blue paint and re-do all the walls and cabinets in this dingy place!" Andrea said smiling wistfully.

Mimi laughed, "Geez girl, if I didn't know better I'd say you were in love."

"Well since Roger doesn't have the authority to kick me out anymore, I can have Mark over whenever I want." Andrea said, shoving the clothes from her suitcase into some drawers.

Mimi smiled, "Well aren't you sly. I must be a bad influence, hm?"

"Oh yes, its you and _certainly_ not my _brother_ that's being a terrible influence." Andrea said, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I'll be off then." Mimi bid Andrea goodbye.

"Hang on, what's the date?" Andrea asked, biting her lip nervously.

Mimi furrowed her eyebrows, "It's the… 7th of May I think…"

"Damn, that makes nearly two months."

Mimi tilted her head questioningly, then her eyes widened, "No way. Girl, if you are what I think you are, Rodger is gonna be so pissed its not even funny."

Andrea wrung her hands together, "I know… I haven't had the heart or the money to go get a test though… much less to tell Mark."

"You, missy, are coming with me to the corner store. We are gonna get you the most sugar-filled drink we can find and three tests." Mimi grabbed her hand and whisked her down the stairs and out the door.

After a short walk, they arrived at the local corner store.

"Ok, I'll get the tests, you go get the largest sugary drink you can find." Said Mimi.

"Um… why?"

"So you'll pee, silly!" Mimi smiled and pushed Andy in the right direction.

As Andrea looked over the different drinks she heard her name called from a few aisles over, "Andy! Do we need a paternity test too? Cos I don't think I can afford that!" Mimi laughed.

Andy pretended she didn't know who Mimi was until they left the store.

Later, in the bathroom back at Andrea's place, tensions were rising.

"What? This one says positive! But the last one said negative!" Andrea said from the toilet, exasperated.

Mimi sighed, "Calm down. It's probably a false positive. Now just chug some more Mountain Dew and get pissing!"

A few minutes later, Andrea said, "THANK GOD."

"I take it the last one was negative?" Mimi said.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Andrea sighed in relief as she came out of the bathroom, empty 2 liter Mountain Dew bottle in hand.

"You know… you should tell Mark." Mimi said.

"Why? I'm not pregnant." Andrea said, tossing both the bottle and the three tests into the trash.

Mimi sighed, "Yeah, but you could've been! What would you've done then? None of us have the money to fund an abortion and I don't know about you but I sure as hell wouldn't want to have a baby at 19."

"Alright fine, I, and only I, will tell him. When you get back to the apartment, tell him to come over… but make sure Roger doesn't cross him on the way out." Andrea said, rubbing her temples.

Not long after, there was a knock at the door.

"Mark!" Andrea said, engulfing him in a hug.

He held her tightly, "I've missed you, Andrea."

She kissed him and his hands soon went from her back to her butt as he lifted her up and held her against the wall.

"Mark," Andrea said between fervent kisses, "Wait."

He pulled back, confused, "What is it?"

She led him by the hand over to the couch and sat him down.

"We need to talk about something important first before we do anything."

Mark shifted nervously, seeing that Andrea was extremely serious.

She took a deep breath, "I…"

Mark grabbed her hands and held them tightly, "Andrea, its ok, just tell me."

"I…" she squeezed her eyes shut tight, "Ihadapregnancyscare."

Mark's eyebrows rose, then furrowed, "So, you're _not_ pregnant?"

"Yeah…" She looked at him nervously.

"Ok. That's good…"

"I know right? I was so worried, the second test I took said positive, but the third was negative so everything's fine."

Mark looked down at their intertwined hands, then back up at Andrea, "Andy, I just want you to know that if you had been pregnant I would have supported and funded you in any direction you would wish to take."

Andrea smiled and hugged him tightly, "You're the best, Markie."

"So, where were we?" Mark grinned as he leaned in to kiss her.

Their hands explored as their lips locked.

Mark opened his eyes just as Andrea stopped kissing.

As he was about to ask why, he noticed she had gone limp.

"Andrea? Andrea are you ok?" he laid her down on the couch and stroked her cheek.

"Andrea! Oh my god…" He got up and frantically looked around for the phone before dialing 911.

**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND READ THE LARGE BLURB AT THE TOP! IT IS AN EXPLANATION FOR WHY I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES FOR A LONG TIME!**


End file.
